


Wubba lubba dub dub

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Pocket Morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G-gotta catch em all *burpppp* bbbitcchesss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doofus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAD TO FIX THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE HIM EATING SHIT IS A RUMOR. FUCK YOU RICK SANCHEZ LMFAO. TWITTER PROVED RUMOR.

So apparently he eats shit? Doesn't look like he does and you certainly don't smell shit but you'll take regular Rick's word for it. Why would he lie about something like that, right?

 

He's awfully sweet, so you would feel like a total asswhole for ignoring or avoiding him. He occasionally helps you catch Mortys and gives you HP items even when you don't need them. Even when his own Mortys look like they are on the verge of falling over.

 

You eventually ask him about the shit eating thing because its hard not to and you've been chatting and hanging out long enough to feel comfortable enough to ask.

 

"I-I don't--For reals! It's rumor, a lie!" He throws his hands up in front of him, with a look of fear on his face like you'll shun and stop talking to him forever. He wishes people would stop saying that, specifically the other Ricks.

 

"Oh...thank god, I believe you. Sounds like something those douchey Ricks would come up with."

 

He relaxes then, dropping his hands to his sides and letting out a breath he's been holding. "Ugh ..Thanks." Your heart almost explodes from how sweet his smile is. He could give Salesman Rick a run for his Schmeckles. Before you know it, Rick pulls out a Blips & Chipz coupon from his coat. "Here, for being such a great friend!"

 

Your eyes widen in surpise at the hard to obtain slip of paper. You give him a look. "Rick....keep it. I can find my own." You push back his hand with your own. He can't be so willing to give away his valuables to anyone who shows him the tiniest bit of kindness. "Seriously."

 

He frowns, but doesn't bother you about it further and stuffs it away. "Okay, uh, but the offer stands."

 

You nod and smile at him before you take notice of the Shadow Morty floating through the bushes nearby some ways away. You quickly take his hand, thinking nothing of it and hurriedly follow the rare Morty. You don't notice how flustered your friend is, almost tripping behind you.


	2. Bubble Gum Rick

_Pop_

 

That's basically the only noise that'd he make. At first, you thought he was being ironic with the peace sign and the kawaii pokemon trainer get up but no this was actually for real and he was a man of no words but _Pop_.

The other Ricks were adamant that he could speak but the pokemon trainer ironic bullshit was his thing and when a Rick has a certain thing, they stick by it. It was ironic but not ironic if that made any sense at all. Your Rick rudely advised to not over think it and cause a tiny brain explosion.

 

"What's your Morty like?"

 

"...."

 

"Is he around?"

 

"...."

 

"Wubba dub dub.."

 

 _Pop_. Again with that shit.

 

Yeah, hes not gonna talk at all. Eh, fuck em.

 

"Fine. Keep being...mute. That's probably why your Morty left. Couldn't take that shit anymore." You're annoyed now, but you continued to stand there anyway. He shrugs his shoulders while rolling his eyes and pops his gum again. He chews it without a care in the world before he turns around and begins to walk in the direction of Morty Daycare.

 

"Asswhole."

 

Instead of cursing his ass out, you're quite delighted to hear such a familiar voice-- the voice of all the Ricks and you run after him.

 

"You spoke!"


End file.
